Jestem tęczą
Jestem tęczą— piosenka końcowa filmu My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks, pojawiająca się podczas napisów końcowych. Po raz pierwszy mogliśmy usłyszeć jej mały fragment w jednej z wersji piosenki''Equestria Girls''. Wersja z soundtracku filmu jest nieco dłuższa i zawiera po dwie dodatkowe linijki w dwóch pierwszych refrenach. W jej czasie mogliśmy zobaczyć dodatkowe sceny: Sympatia uczniów Canterlot do Sunset Shimmer i koncert Rainbooms. W wersji polskiej część piosenki, podobnie jak Przyjaźni moc, została zagłuszona przez lektora. W tym przypadku zagłuszona została większa jej część. Wersja polska: : Applejack :: Raz był taki czas :: Zjawiłeś nagle się, ujrzałeś światło gwiazd : Rarity :: Tak, ty uczyłeś mnie :: Że gdy jest źle, to trzeba wstać, rozjaśnić się : Rainbooms :: Jestem tęczą :: Jestem tęczą : Dash :: Jak bez przyjaciół żyć :: Gdy musisz wspierać i w potrzebie blisko być? :: A gdy muzyka będzie w nas :: Także piosenka porozpala wokół nas : Rainbooms :: Oto on, dźwięków ton z naszych serc :: Które w nas dźwięczą :: Jasny głos śmiało gna poprzez mrok :: I słychać słowa :: Że jestem tęczą :: Że jestem tęczą :: Gdy pada znów deszcz :: Ramię w ramię trzeba stać :: I czekać, aż słońce nas :: Swym promieniem zacznie grzać : Chór :: Oto on, dźwięków ton z naszych serc :: Które w nas dźwięczą :: Jasny głos śmiało gna poprzez mrok :: I słychać słowa :: Że jestem tęczą :: Że jestem tęczą :: Jestem tęczą :: Że jestem tęczą : Rainbooms :: Jestem tęczą Tekst (wersja angielska) Linie, które pojawiają się wyłącznie w wersji soundtrackowej, zostały oznaczone kolorem szarym : Applejack :: Once upon a time :: You came into my world and made the stars align : Rarity :: Now I can see the signs :: You pick me up when I get down so I can shine : Rainbooms :: Shine like rainbows :: Shine like rainbows :: Shine like rainbows :: Shine like rainbows : Dash :: Friends, you are in my life :: And you can count on me to be there by your side : Shimmer :: And when the music comes alive :: We sing our songs to lift us up so we can shine : Rainbooms :: And the sound that we hear in our hearts :: Makes a crescendo :: And the light that ignites in the dark :: It makes us all glow :: And shine like rainbows :: We shine like rainbows :: Shine like rainbows :: We shine like rainbows :: Together we stand :: As the rain begins to fall :: And holdin' our heads up high :: As the sun shines through it all : Chór :: And the sound that we hear in our hearts :: Makes a crescendo :: And the light that ignites in the dark :: It makes us all glow :: And shine like rainbows :: We shine like rainbows :: Shine like rainbows :: We shine like rainbows : Rainbooms :: We shine like rainbows Kategoria:Jestem tęczą Kategoria:Piosenka